1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games of skill of the type in which a ball is rolled over a playing surface by tilting the surface to direct the ball into engagement with targets.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tiltable board games in which a ball is used on a playing surface and is directed by tilting the playing surface to move the ball toward or away from depressions in the board, as either targets or penalties, have long been popular with game players. However, these games have generally been directed toward the use of targets or penalties in the form of holes or bores in the playing surface and have not given the player the excitement of seeing targets moved or ejected from the board, or the challenge of limiting play to a given time interval. Further, the depressions are usually enterable by the ball from any side thereof to produce the desired scoring effects, reducing the skill required to play the game.